the death of justin bieber part 3: the after life
by mrsgemmastyles
Summary: aww made me cry, no hate 3


**The death of justin bieber part 3 : the after life**

**She walked away her family gone. Nothing. like when you open a packet of crisps to see what is inside. Not knowing what life had installed for her. All her veins popped out of her head showing she was pretty cheesed off, but why?**

**She was the only one who managed to survive.**

**When she was a baby her mother sadly died from a fit but now everything has gone, all she did was go to a one direction concert and now look where it's got her she has nothing. Now there's not even a one direction anymore all because of her. Ever since that day everything was going perfectly well but no there was something she had done. But what?**

**All because of her she has no sisters as they are in care, nasty old care home named 'say good bye' i don't think that sounds very pleasant at all what so ever. Her face now fully screwed up just because of that consort, why did she go? Why did her step mum win the tickets? Why did harry styles have to fall in love with her, he should of knew that she was trouble but no he was to in love to notice. Now because of her she has no family or friends.**

**Shivering down the road covered in ashes with cuts, bruises and tears all over her she walked and walked and walked till there was nothing to walk to, trying to solve the problem of what she did a police car rode past her an old man inside wondering why was she there in a deserted field, hardly any clothes on. Basically rags. So like a wise apple he stopped the car to see if she was ok, he opened the door smiling to seem kind. He was not that old he looked as if he was in his 40's, he had a red, black and blue checked top on with dark blue jeans on, brightly polished brown leather boots on looking like a cowboy. **

**He opened the car door nearly booting it in her face just skimmed it with a kind smile going 'want a lift'. She stopped tears still coming out like a river unsure what to say after all everything in her life had gone so what was the point , she decided to stay there staring at him. 'i know just get in the car before it starts raining ill take you to the station see if we can find your family.' Slowly she started raising her foot just about to touch the car to pause thinking about the consequences, what was the point she had already lost everything so she might as well. Gently she pushed her body into the car with a seat belt wrapped around her so she could just about breath, the car turned around facing the direction she went, not trusting the guy she moved her hand forward to put on the radio to hear 'kiss you by one direction'. She turned to find a screw driver on the side in the speed of time she grabbed it digging it into her skin, pain filling her stomach till she felt sick. **

**The old man faced her to see how she was doing to find blood all over the seat, snatching the tool out of her hand he speeded up to go to the hospital.**

**As soon as they got there the blood just refused to stop, it poured and poured. Doctors and nurses rushing around the hospital not knowing who she is and where she came from...**

**She survived luckily but she was weak from lack of blood, no donors had the same blood type. Once she woke up she had the old man sitting on the chair just sat there. Staring at her. She looked around furious that they didn't let her go. All she wanted was to die to live with she one she had to given her heart to, harry styles, but that seemed impossible.**

**The old man looked at her repeating 'why did you do that?' nothing came out because she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth, he was not allowed to know, no one is. The truth hurts to much to be real again instead it is dead like everything else, all she wants is to be dead. The man stared at her in the eyes just like harry used to do so it made her tears fall again, her eyes was just as bad as a waterfall pouring with liquid over and over again. He took her hand still staring at her in the eyes "who are you?" like usual nothing came out "where is your family?" she stopped, looked at him, in the eyes, looked forward, still crying and suddenly started ripping of all the things attached to her body.**

**In shock the old man sprinted out of the room screaming from the top of his lungs "get a doctor she trying to kill herself!" doctors rushed in grabbing her arms tying them to the bed telling her to 'calm down.' She shuffled so hard that she hit her head on the bed and layed there unconscious, all the sounds drifting through her ears but she knew once she woke up she wouldn't be at the hospital as for all she heard properly was "I'll take her to my house i could put her in a room i have where there is no sharp objects at all what so ever, trust me no one will touch her".**

**She woke up to a screeching light blinding her eyes as she layed on a single bed in a cellar with bars on the window like a prison. All there was in the room was a door window bed and toilet with a Minnie sink next to it, there was a knock at the door. The old guy walked in with a box of pizza, can of coke and a tiny dress you would find a prostitute wear. She looked him up and down to give him the look to say 'I'm not wearing that!' **

**Angrily the man dragged the girl stripping her to her under wear screaming "you're in my house so do what I command!" the girl terrified out of her skin reached for something to protect her but there was nothing there to be grabbed, once the man went the girl sat in the corner of the room for 3 days straight not wanting to leave except for the loo. She refused to eat slowly trying to commit suicide. One day the man walked in drunk, couldn't even walked straight. Leaving the door open he walked towards her...**

**He grabbed the girl by her wrists flunging her onto the bed so she banged her head, she tried getting away but he was on top of her. There was no way out. Whilst he still was pressed on against her skin he zipped down his pants raising her dress, slowly he looked at her and smiled even though he knew he was doing wrong. That night he raped her. **

**It was the morning the girl woke up to being stripped naked with an old bag layed next to her, gently she started getting dressed now even more horrified than what she did on losing her family. Once she got changed she started creeping out of bed but in a shock the man grabbed her arm trying to pull her down shouting "hey! Where do you think you going! Im not done with you yet!" the girl went with her instincts and turned around to punch the man in the face so hard he passed out, well thats what she thought. Infact when he woke up he had a heart attack and died.**

**When the girl went outside back onto her walk she just got stared at like a cheeseburger, this man in his 60's walked up to her asking her 'how much'. For his answer she slapped him then walked off. This girl had more cheese than wotsits. All together she walked about 6 miles ending up at a town named 'Coolit'. She had no money, clothes or anything except for herself, there was not one moment when someone stopped staring at her shaking there heads.**

**Then a man in his 20's stopped tip toed up to her politely requesting "may I buy you a sandwich or owt?" She smiled considering she hadn't eaten anything all day; he took her hand raising her till they were the same size. Happily they went to mc Donald's where they sat eating a big Mac, she stopped and just sat there hypnotized by his bright blue eyes and she could just tell from that moment he was now the one. **

**Once they ate there food he turned to her asking" do you have any where to stay tonight?" she was thinking in her head how much of a 'gentlemen he was but she shaked her head from left to right in reply. Happily the man replied going "yay! That means you get to stay with me!" she smiled excitedly wondering what the night in stored for her. He gently pushed his hand in front of her whilst placed hers on top, walking to a car to find it was a normal car not a range rover like harry styles no it was normal.**

**The man turned to her side opening the door for her allowing her to come in; he went on the other side to the driver's seat. Once they arrived at their destination they walked inside to a NORMAL house nothing fancy just a plain normal house this guy really was special and she didn't even know him. They went up to the bedroom not the cellar to get raped in but the bedroom to sleep in. She turned to him pulling on her dress to indicate she had nothing at all to wear; he turned to her smiling opening closet full of the prettiest of clothes she has ever seen. Slowly she crept to the closet picking a pink flowery pyjama set; the guy went into the bathroom to get changed so she didn't feel uncomfortable. Once he came back they both climbed into bed slowly drifting off to sleep. **

**The next day she woke up to nothing just laying there next to the man, she jumped out of bed before she wet her pants from needing the toilet too much. When she returned he wasn't there anymore wondering where he had disappeared to she turned around to go down to find him stood there shouting 'BOO!' screaming the girl burst out with laughter. In shock the man stood there screaming "omg you made a sound at long last!" shyly she went back into silence, the man stopped screaming sat on the bed putting her next to him repeating "its okiee you know that I won't do anything i know we just met but with me your safe"**

"**what about if you hurt me but there will be more chance of me hurting you" she whispered all the memory's zoomed back through her brain, tears appeared again as she remembered she has nothing. The man turned to her touching her hand looking at her in the eye just like harry but asking her "what is the matter?" turning away for a bit she turned back replying with "it's me". Confused the guy turned to her saying "what's you?" she really didn't want to say but out came "everything", making him more confused he suggested "why don't you tell me everything? I won't say anything I promise". It just suddenly became easier to say so she replied that with" it's me because of everything I did you see you know last April when a British band name one direction was having world tour consorts."**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Well, you, see I went there and they did this thing where they pick someone from the audience to stay at harry and Louis's house for the weekend"**

"**Oh yeah, they picked 5 girls to go "**

"**Yep they was me, Nadia, lily, Becky and Zoe"**

"**Oh "**

"**Harry chose me and we got on really well and ended up getting together and even getting married"**

"**Well done! I'm happy for you, wait then why was you on the streets looking like a prostitute?"**

"**Thanks and I'm not finished yet, you see Justin bieber told me to go and have sex with my dead mum who died when i was little, you see and then me and the other 4 wanted revenge so we killed him well so we thought."**

"**Well that wasn't nice so then what happened?"**

"**He didn't die sadly he survived. So he was just like us and wanted revenge, so he got me, harry, lily, niall, Nadia, Louis, Becky, Liam, zoe and Zayn all tied up in an abounded mill"**

"**Then what happened?"**

"**My dad came to rescue us with a police man to find 2 security guards there, they all came in and Justin blew the place up by accident."**

"**Omg, what happened to everyone?"**

"**Everyone there except me died and then my sisters went to care but no one knew I'm alive and it is going to stay that way. So as I was saying the only reason why I survived was because harry jumped on top of me to save me, so when it was over I had to remove my husband's dead body from me."**

"**Oh gosh, that's just awful"**

"**yep, so I got up to start walking, where ever I got to and this guy in his 40's in a police car gave me a lift to the station but in the car a one direction song came on so I started cutting myself"**

"**Ouch"**

"**The police man took me to the hospital and eventually i went home. With the man. So once we came home he forced me into that little outfit and the next day he got drunk and raped me so i ran away and then met you."**

"**WOW! I'm so sorry"**

**1 year later they both got engaged.**

**Today is the wedding day. They are both on their way to the church proper excited, the car crashed into a bus. Both layed next to each other they stared at each other in the eyes, the girl turned to the man wimping whispering " hey, I know this is it, so i might as well make it something nice, all my life I wanted to die after the things I did, but as soon as I met you I stopped and now i just don't want to die but to be honest we have been together for 1 year and 5 months and you don't even know my name so here it goes I'm Gemma and you are?"**

"**Harry... Harry styles I survived as well but when I went to the doctors they said I needed a face transplant but I knew you would fall in love with me I'm so sorry you went through all that babes but i had to try and find you cause I couldn't live without you by the way I love you "**

"**Omg I love you to SO MUCH! I can't believe you survived but at least we will both die together" **

**She leaned in to kiss him on the lips.**

**Hand in hand, side by side with lips joined together like they were glued to each other harry and Gemma died together on their second wedding day.**

**By Gemma Ranshaw **


End file.
